1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casters and wheeled load-supporting carts. More specifically, the present invention concerns a cart or carriage that includes multiple-wheeled casters.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Carts with one or more single-wheel casters are known in the art and are employed in a wide variety of applications including personal, retail, and industrial applications. Carts employing one or more multiple-wheel frames for supporting loads, especially very heavy loads, are also known in the art.
Prior art carts with casters and multiple-wheel load-supporting mechanisms are problematic and suffer from certain limitations. For example, prior art carts are ineffective for supporting a load in that a plurality of such carts, when used to support the load, do not effectively share the load. This limitation is particularly acute when a plurality of prior art carts are used to support the load over an uneven surface and the carts must conform to the surface while supporting the load. Another problem with prior art carts is that they are not effective for use with loads that are moveable by forklifts. In particular the prior art carts do not do not accommodate forklift tubes and do not provide a convenient and releasable attachment mechanism between the cart and the forklift tube to prevent relative movement therebetween. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved caster that does not suffer from these problems and limitations.